


The Chance Meeting

by ellabella97



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellabella97/pseuds/ellabella97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Benedict Cumberbatch at a theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chance Meeting

“Come on, Alice! The Oblivion is the best ride!”  
My stomach churned at the thought of the end drop. “Erm, no Maddy, I will look after the bags.” I turned to quickly get out of the queue for the ride, just as the gates opened and the assistant started to usher everybody on.  
To make matters even worse, I was sat at the end. On my own. At the front.  
Maddy was safe on the back row.  
“If I throw up on you, then I am very sorry. Swearing will also be inevitable,” I said to the unfortunate person next to me as I picked at my nail polish. The person laughed a deep rumble that sent a shiver down my spine. “That is quite alright,” he said politely, in a posh accent. I turned to smile at him, and found myself face to face with Benedict Cumberbatch.  
“Oh fuck you’re Benedict – oh shit I swore, sorry. Oh God, I did it again. Okay, I will stop talking now.” I looked down, flustered like a teenager. To my surprise, he just laughed. “I am shitting myself, are you?” he asked. I look up and met his blue-green eyes. “I didn't know you swore,” I mocked. “Only in extreme circumstances like this,” he replied with a grin.  
Just as I was realising that I was in such a close proximity to an acclaimed, handsome actor, the ride started. I closed my eyes for a few moments, of course opening them when we were about to drop over the edge. Senselessly, I grabbed hold of Benedict’s hand, biting my tongue. Then we dropped, my ears filled with screams that soon stopped when I ran out of breath. I could not breathe, until finally we were at the bottom. We wound around some bends until finally coming to a halt.  
“Erm, may I have my hand back?” Benedict asked, trying not to smile. “Yes, sorry,” I apologised breathlessly, pulling my hand away. Benedict flexed his fingers. “I didn't break it, did I?” He laughed his infectious chuckle. “No, you didn't.”  
Maddy bound over to me. “It wasn't that bad now, was it?” she asked, cheeks flushed. I glared at her, getting up shakily. Benedict steadied me, grabbing my arm.  
“I think somebody may have a low blood sugar. May I take the lady for a drink?” My mouth gaped like a fish.  
Luckily, Maddy quickly caught on, although I could see the suppressed fangirl in her eyes. “Yes, I am going to go on this ride again, but you certainly won’t want to!” She passed me my bag, winking at me, and I smiled weakly at her. Benedict spoke to the man next to him, before offering his arm. It took me a few seconds to realise what he was doing. “I didn’t catch your name, love.” “Alice. Alice Wilson.”  
He smiled, pulled down his ray bans and led me in the direction of a café.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction; one I wrote quite a while ago. Not sure if this will be a short oneshot or the beginning of a series. Comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
